New Students at Hollywood Arts: Revisited
by redzodiacranger2.0
Summary: Note: This is the same story as on my previous profile, redzodiacranger. When his sister's knack for acting and singing is realized and she is invited to Hollywood Arts, Alex must go with her to make sure she is safe. While there, Alex begins to like the school and meets Tori and her group of friends.
1. Prologue - The Invitation

**New Students at Hollywood Arts**

**Revisited**

**Disclaimer: This is a Victorious fanfic. Victorious belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Hey guys. RZR here after a long hiatus with a revisited story and a few tweaks to it as well. As you guys probably know, the story kinda just... stopped after chapter 1. But I am back and raring to go. And don't worry about the extra content that went with this story. It'll go up onto my new profile page. But enough from me. Here is New Students at Hollywood Arts: Revisited.**

* * *

Prologue – The Invitation

**Alex's POV**

It's a crisp January night at Centennial Secondary School in Belleville, Ontario. My sister, Arianna, has another one of her school musicals tonight. I love my sister because she is great at acting and singing. She is the drama and vocal member of the two of us, while I am the written and instrumental part, although I can act a bit. But tonight I think she is overdoing it. I don't know why, but as I look around the auditorium, I see a weirdly dressed man with what looks to be a coconut in his hand. I had never seen him before but at that point, I decided to return my attention to the musical. I won't be seeing that guy again, that's for sure. As for my sister, I think she is going to get the highest drama mark in her grade, which means she'll probably get an award. Although this will be her second award, I'll still be proud of her, even though she's annoying as crap.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

"That was great, Ari. Your best yet!", I said to her, proud of her acheivement. As soon as the show was over, the curtain raised one last time and the principal said that he personally wanted to give Ari an award for the best performance of the evening. But I know that as soon as we get home, she's going to start being annoying again. I definitely can't wait for summer because then I can hang out with my friends most of the day and will only have to worry about her in the evening.

"Thanks! I did pretty well, didn't I?" Ari said, happy that I was treating her this way. She knew that this treatment was only temporary though, but she was just making the best of it.

"Well? You did GREAT!" said Mom. Both her and Dad were always happy that Ari did great at another performance at school. That doesn't mean that they hate my stories. They love them. They also love my instrumental prowess but not as much. At this point, I was looking around for my friends. I found them in the farthest corner of the lobby.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I walked over.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" my best friend, Wesley, slapped me on the back as I walked up. He has always been by my side on mostly everything, although we're still working on some small kinks in our friendship. My other friends Caleb, Dan, and Kevin were also there, partially to show support for the school but mainly because they were in the musical.

"Nothing much. Hey, you guys did great out there tonight!" I complimented them on their performances in the musical. But they didn't want to be complimented. They wanted to compliment someone else. My sister.

"Hey, we weren't the stars of the show. Your sister was," Wes said with a sigh, "To me, I thought she overdid it."

"Though she was amazing!" Caleb said in awe. The others agreed and as they were complimenting my sister's talent, I decided to do a quick scan to see where my parents and Ari were. I found them and then went back to talking with my friends.

Little did I know that the weirdly dressed man with the coconut I saw earlier just approached my parents, until Kevin noticed.

He said, "Hey, Alex. Who's that guy talking with your parents?" I looked over and saw the man talking with my parents.

"I don't know who he is. He's probably a friend of my parents. It doesn't matter," I reassured them.

"Ok. Okay," Wesley said. Then we continued with the compliments to Ari until my parents told me it was time to leave. I said goodbye to my buds and then my family and I left the school.

"So who was that person you guys were talking to?" I asked my parents as we were driving home. My parents looked at each other.

"Oh. Just someone who liked Ari's performance in the musical," Mom answered, "Don't worry about it." So I didn't.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"Alex, can you get the door? I'm kind of busy," Mom called out to me while I was playing on my guitar. I was trying to teach myself to play 'Invincible' by Hedley.

"Get Ari to do it. I'm busy on the guitar," I called back. I then heard Ari's name being called. 5 minutes later, I heard a scream coming from the living room. I run downstairs and see Ari just standing there with an envelope in her hand, a surprised look on her face.

"What happened?" I said, rushing over. She looked like she was just told she was going to the première of a Harry Potter movie.

"Look!" she squeaked, showing me an envelope. It was an invitation.

"So what? You're going to another birthday party. Whoopee for you!" I said, not caring. At that point, Mom and Dad came into the room.

"I'm not going to another birthday party. Look closely and read it, " Ari shoved the invitation closer into my face. Here's what I read on the invitation:

* * *

**Arianna Annabeth Lessard**

You have hereby been invited to attend

Hollywood Arts High School

due to your talent in:

**Acting and Vocal Music**

Date: 01-26-2011

* * *

I also read the note in the bottom corner of the invitation. 'Note: includes one plane ticket to Hollywood, CA and your class schedule.'

After I read it, I had 2 or 3 emotions running through my head.

"How did you get accepted into what looks to be an arts school?" I questioned Ari. Mom answered my question herself.

"Alex, remember Ari's musical two weeks ago How that weird guy with the coconut was talking to your father and I?" she said.

"Yeah." I had a feeling that man had something to do with this whole thing. If so, then I'm grateful for him. He was able to get rid of my sister from me and for that I respect him.

"Well, his name is Erwin Sikowitz and he is a teacher at Hollywood Arts. He was in Canada as a tourist and decided to stop in Belleville for the musical. As soon as he saw Ari's talent for acting, he approached us and said that he filmed the whole thing and sent it to the principal." I could tell this story would go on forever, so I sat down as she continued.

"The principal, named Eikner, liked Ari so much that he wanted her to attend the school. But she won't be the only one attending Hollywood Arts," she finished.

I'm confused by her words. The only other teen in this house is ... OH NO!

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked warily.

"If you mean that Ari is going to California alone, then you're wrong. You're going to Hollywood Arts with your sister," Mom said as my dream bubble popped.

"But how? There was only one invitation in the envelope," I hoped Mom and Dad were joking.

They weren't. "Well, we told Sikowitz that we didn't want Ari going to Hollywood Arts alone. Then he asked us if we had any other talented high school students. At that point, we though of you, Alex," Mom explained, "Fortunately we still had the footage of you playing 'Dirty Little Secret' at the Christmas concert, so we showed it to him and he said that you had talent, Alex."

She pointed to the envelope. "Why don't you look inside the envelope again, Alex?" she said. So I walked over and picked up the envelope with a sigh. I then looked inside it. Sure enough, inside I saw an invitation like Ari's. Here's what it said:

* * *

**Alexander Perseus Lessard**

You have hereby been invited to attend

Hollywood Arts High School

due to your talent in

**Acting and Instrumental Music**

Date: 01-26-2011

* * *

Then I read that note again. I then looked in the envelope once again and saw that there was more in the package. I pulled out the two plane tickets and class schedules. My heart was in the lowest place imaginable.

I looked at the plane tickets and the date and time on them. They said that the date and time of departure was ... WHAT?

"Our flight takes off at 8:35am in the morning of the 28th from Pearson Int'l Airport!" I yelled, "Doesn't that mean that we will have to go to a hotel for the night before the flight date?"

"I guess so," said Dad, "then we have a day to pack and tell everyone."

"Alright," I said, knowing that my friends are not going to like this, "Where are the suitcases, Dad?"

"I think they're in the garage," Dad said.

"OK," I replied, "I'll get them once I'm finished posting the news on Twitter. My friends are going to hate this, you know." And as I was walking away, I also said, "I know this isn't something I would usually say but this isn't fair!"

* * *

_**Twitter**_

**Alex Lessard (drwhofan23) – **Just been told that I'm going to go with my sister to some performing arts school in LA.

**Mood: **Depressed.

* * *

**Hey guys. RZR here. Just letting you guys know that at various intervals of each chapter, there will be a fake Twitter or, once Alex and Ari get to HA, a theSlap .com post. It'll be like Tori does between segments of the show. Sorry about not being able to put the Slap together.**

**As for the differences between the first story and this, there have been some changes, such as names and editorial changes. I will also be editing the invitations and the locker designs and reposting them on deviantArt. Those will be put up soon. Thanks, RZR.**


	2. Character Bios: Alex and Ari

**Character Bios**

* * *

**Hey guys. RZR here. Now again, as with the first version of the story, I seemed to have not introduced our characters. I figure I'll introduce them before chapter 1 starts. So here you go.**

* * *

**Alex Percy Lessard (17) – **Alex is the main character of our story as the whole thing is from his POV. He is a somewhat nerdy fellow with brown hair and green eyes. He also wears glasses. His personality is of the friendly and comical type and he has the great musical skills of the family. He is of average weight and height and is also smart.

**Arianna Annabeth Lessard (16) – **Arianna, or Ari for short, is Alex's younger sister and the vocal talent of the family. She is also the family's drama queen. To Alex, she can be very annoying. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She is about the same size as Cat and just as pretty.

* * *

**There we go, guys! I hope you like these characters. And this time, the story will go a lot farther than last time. Enjoy! RZR OUT!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Preparation

**Hey guys! RZR here! Finally I might be able to finish chapter 1 this time. Last time, I didn't even finish it. But that's besides the point. The point is that this chapter, like in the first version, starts after Alex sends some emails to his friends, letting them know about his situation, and then researches what Hollywood Arts is all about. And as always, unless it says so, the story is in Alex's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Preparation**

"You said the suitcases were in the garage, right, Dad?" I asked Dad. I thought he was inside the house and was about to head outside when he came in with the suitcases under his arms.

"Not anymore," he said, huffing and puffing, "did you get your clothes ready for packing?"

"Why? Are some of them being shipped down there?" I asked. Hoping that this school thing was only until summer started.

"Of course. You're going to be there for the next two and a half years," he said. My jaw dropped at those words. "Who knows, you might get a record deal due to you musical talent," he added to try and cheer me up.

"Yeah," I said, thinking, _Two and a half years seems a bit long, doesn't it?_

"I know it's a long time, but you can come home for Christmas and summer vacation," Dad said. Oops! I must have said that thought out loud. "And you'll also have Ari there with you."

"Joy," I said sarcastically. I was dreading this trip more and more.

"I'm glad you are starting to take a liking to this trip," Mom said, coming into my room and misinterpreting my sarcasm for actual joy, "Now get packing. We are leaving for the hotel at noon and we need to get your stuff ready. Do you have your passport and other pieces of ID with you, Alex?"

I pulled my passport out of my left back pocket and my wallet from my right back pocket. I then opened my wallet and pulled out my health card and social insurance card, both Canadian-based. I showed them to Mom and then put everything back where they belonged.

"Good," she said, "Now I take it you are taking your guitar and keyboard with you?"

"Yeah, seeing as I'm the instrumental member of the family. Can't be instrumental without my instruments, now can I?" I said, with a slight bit of anger.

"Look," Mom said, trying to comfort me, "I know you are not happy with this decision, but it'll be fun, I promise." She puts her arm around me. "Besides, you're going to be able to show off that musical prowess of yours."

"I know," I said with a sigh, "but I have some questions."

"OK. Shoot." My parents got ready for a barrage of questions.

"Alright. Question 1: Where will we be staying for the duration of this experience? Question 2: When we get to LAX, who will pick us up? Question 3: Is there a map of the school so that we know where everything is? Question 4: What about my job? And in conjunction with question 4, question 5: What about money? And finally, question 6: Will you be able to come to at least one of these shows? Because whether it's me or Ari or even the both of us, you guys are always there to cheer us on."

* * *

**Hey guys. RZR here and sorry for cutting in. Now Mom and Dad are going to answer the questions like this: Mom will be answering the first two questions about placement and transportation and Dad will answer the questions about Alex's job, the money situation and a map of the school. The final question will be figured out at a later date. Once they are done with the questions, Alex will post another fake Twitter post. So stay tuned. RZR OUT!**

* * *

"Well," Mom began, "on the topic of getting there and where you will be staying, here's a letter explaining everything." (_How did I miss that?_) She opened the letter and read it to herself. She then said, "Well, it says that someone will be there to pick you up. It also says that the two of you will be separated while you're there because there was nowhere that would take both of you together." By this point, Arianna was standing in my room while Mom and Dad were talking. Mom then turned to Ari.

"Arianna, you will be staying with a girl named Trina Vega and her family," Mom told her, "Trina has a younger sister about Alex's age." I perked up at the words 'sister', 'Alex' and 'age'. I then put the pieces together. (Trina's sister is my age so I might be able to date her if she doesn't already have a boyfriend, and seeing as I have no girlfriend, that would be no problem on my end.) She then turned to me. "Alex, you will be staying with a guy named Robbie Shapiro. He has a sister who is apparently unimportant and he's also Jewish, so don't be mean about his religion. He also spends most of his time with a puppet named Rex. But that's normal, the letter says, as Rex is part of Robbie's project at school."

Dad then started with answering the other questions. "Now that your mother has finished explaining the placement of the two of you, let's get down to other things, like Alex's job, and how money is going to work out. First, a map of the school." He turned to Mom. "Is there a map of the school in that envelope?"

She looked and said, "Yes, here it is. Oh, there's two maps here! How convienient!"

Dad looked back to Arianna and I and said, "Well, that's that out of the way. Now to Alex's job. I just got off the phone with Alex's boss and he's okay with it. And as an added bonus, because Alex is doing this on behalf of his sister, he is still gonna get paid. So that's Alex's money problem and job problem taken care of. As for Arianna, that's an easy fix, too. We will regularly send money to her through the Western Union office. So that's everything."

_Sweet_, I thought, _saves me from having to get a job down there._

"OK," I said, "Now what about you two coming down to see us perform? What are we going to do about that?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other and then Mom siad, "You finish packing while your father and I talk about it."

"Alright," I said and then they and Ari left and I finished packing.

* * *

_**Twitter Mobile**_

**Alex Lessard (drwhofan23) – **Done packing and all details are MOSTLY figured out. Still bummed about having to go.

**Mood: **Bummed

* * *

(The next day – afternoon)

"So you're staying with us until we leave?" Ari said to Mom and Dad after we checked into the hotel for the night.

"Of course," Mom reassured her, "We'll be there until we can go no further."

"Ari, calm down," I said, "You can be hyper when the plane lands in LAX, but until then, calm down."

"All right, Alex," Ari said, "It's just that this is the first time that we are going somewhere on our own. I hope we'll be okay there. I hope..."

"Ari, CALM DOWN!" I said, almost screaming at her. I then calmed down myself and said, "Don't worry. Even though we are going to be staying in different places, we'll be together because Mom left the letter in my room when they left, so I read it. It said that Trina hurt herself before a big performance for the school two days ago and her sister Tori had to take Trina's place. She got accepted into the school after people heard her singing and thought it was phenomenal. Tomorrow will be her first day as well as ours, so what I'll do is see if Robbie won't mind being Tori's friend. Who knows? Maybe he's already thinking of befriending her. So here's what we are going to do. Since we have to go to school an hour and a half after the plane touches down, we'll go to our respective homes and introduce ourselves. Then we'll meet up at school. Then we'll be together. OK?"

"OK," she said, happy we had a plan.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. I changed the name from 'The Trip' to 'The Preparation' because I'd rather have the trip itself take up a whole chapter, so yeah, that's what's going to happen. So in the next chapter, our two talentful Canadians will take the flight of their life and we get a little fear from Alex of something. (I'm not telling you yet.) Stay tuned. RZR OUT!**

**P.S.: Another thing. For these first few chapters, Alex will be using a fake Twitter but now he has a username. This username will be the same on the Slap. Just wanted you to know.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Hey, guys! RZR here! So you guys are probably wondering when the Victorious cast will be showing up, and they will in the next chapter. We just need Alex and Ari's trip out of the way and then their first day at Hollywood Arts can begin. This chapter starts just after Alex wakes up in the hotel room! And as always, enjoy! RZR OUT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

I woke up feeling groggy and immediately thought to myself, _Ah great, another perfect school day. Don't have to worry about that school in LA at all._

As I'm getting out of bed, it took me a bit to realize that that wasn't my bed and that I'm not in my room. I'm not even in my house. I then saw Mom, Dad and Ari scrambling to get everything ready for the flight.

"Uh, morning, all..." I said groggily. Mom stops just long enough to hand me my clothes.

"You better hurry, seeing as we have to catch the bus to the airport," she said.

"Why do we need to take the bus to the airport again?" I said to her, a bit confused, "Wouldn't we need to do that if you guys were coming with us to LA? Why don't we take the car?"

"Well, we would need to find a parking place at the airport and after all, we are already here," she said.

"But if we take the bus, then you are going to have to take the bus back here. Why not take the car and then once we are on the plane, you can drive straight home?" I said, matter-of-factly.

"He does have a point," Ari chirped in, "Why not do that?"

"Do you want to do that, hun?" Dad asked Mom.

"All right," Mom said, "Let's do that." At that, the three of them stopped running around and we finished getting ready.

After 20 minutes, we were ready to go to the airport. Dad has gone downstairs to get the car ready. Time to throw off a quick Twitter post.

* * *

_**Twitter Mobile**_

**Alex Lessard (drwhofan23) – **So we are ready for the airport. Dad s down getting the car. Still upset that I have to go but I'm starting to get excited about this trip.

**Mood: **Upset but excited.

* * *

10 minutes later, we are on our way to the airport. Mom is still making us run though everything we have with us that is important.

"Alex, you got your passport, plane ticket, guitar, keyboard, spare cash..." I just keep saying yes until we get to the airport.

"Mom, we've got everything. Don't worry," I said to calm her down. While we are pulling out our luggage, I think to myself, _This isn't gonna be too bad, right._

"Of course, it's not gonna be too bad, silly," Ari says, making me realize that I thought out loud again, "After all, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity we have."

"I know, I know. I'm not stupid," I retorted. I just hope that the people at the school don't think so.

Thankfully, we don't have to wait very long for the Air Canada booth to open. After our tickets are processed, I notice that the arrival time in LA is 11am.

"Wait," I said, curious, "If we get in at 11, then how are we getting to the school, and wouldn't we be horribly late?"

"Well," Dad started, "we were told that you guys don't actually need to attend your classes on the first day. You guys just need to do the administrative stuff."

"So what? We just drift around the school?" I said.

"Not exactly," Mom said, "Hop into a class you guys like. Who knows? You guys might make some new friends."

"Ok," I said, relived. By that point, we have gotten through security and have reached the gate.

"You guys want breakfast?" Dad said.

"Yes," Ari and I said in unison.

"Ok, what do you guys want?" he said.

"I'll take a plain bagel with herb and garlic cream cheese and a medium french vanilla, please, Dad." I asked.

"No problem, Alex. Ari?"

"I don't know. Can I come with you to see what there is?" she said.

"Sure, sweetheart," he said, and the two of them went over to Tim Hortons to get breakfast, leaving me with Mom. I turned to her.

"Mom? Can I tell you something I don't want Ari hearing?" I said.

"Sure, hun. What is it?" she said, confused.

"I'm afraid that I won't fit in at the school. I mean, I'm pretty good at making friends, but I'm afraid that the school won't accept my talent." At this point, my mind is running this through and I'm starting to have second thoughts about wanting to go through with this. Mom just smiled.

"Sweetheart, it'll be fine," Mom reassured me, "Trust me. If anything goes wrong, you have your sister and vice versa. That's why we are sending you with her. We just want make sure that she has family there to support her."

"Ok, thanks Mom." I actually agreed with her. If they were to send Ari to LA by herself, if anything went wrong, she wouldn't have family to lean on. By this point, Dad and Ari are back with the food, but before I dig in, time to throw off one last post before the plane gets here.

* * *

_**Twitter Mobile**_

**Alex Lessard (drwhofan23) – **Just found out the reason for me going. Few doubts are still in my mind, but otherwise pumped for the trip.

**Mood: **Excited

* * *

Finally, the plane arrived and the time had finally come for Arianna and I to start our new adventure to the City of Angels. It was also time for us to say goodbye to Mom and Dad.

"Are you sure we are going to be alright?" I said, still a little bit nervous.

"Of course, you are. Look, we'll be there for the Big Showcase and try to be there for any other performances you guys have, ok?" Mom said, sad to see us go.

"Ok," Ari said, crying. It took everything to not start crying too. We all came together in a group hug, and then Arianna and I boarded the plane. We were ready for whatever LA threw at us.

* * *

**Hey guys, RZR here. Thanks for all the support you are showing the story. The next chapter will finally have the beloved Victorious characters you guy have been waiting for, so stay tuned. RZR, OUT!**


End file.
